Cured coating films with excellent water-repellent properties can be obtained by applying onto a substrate, a curable silicone resin composition (see Japanese Patent Publications Kokai Hei 3-244681, Hei 3-244996, and Hei 4-45181). The curable silicone resin consists of, at least, a silicone resin having a condensation-reactive group such as a silanol group, an oxime group or an alkoxy group bonded to a silicon atom, a fine inorganic powder, and an organic solvent. This composition is applied onto a substrate, and after the organic solvent is evaporated, a cross-linking reaction is caused by heating or due to absorption of moisture. However, coating films produced by curing these curable silicone resin compositions do not possess sufficient water-repellent properties.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a curable silicone resin composition capable of forming a cured coating film which possesses excellent water-repellent properties.